This invention relates to a combustion burner that is designed to reduce polluting emittance particularly of the nitrogen compound materials generated during combustion processes in air at temperatures exceeding 2600 F. The burner of this invention is a three-stage liquid fuel burner that is designed for inclusion in low temperature and low pressure power systems such as turbine engines, specially designed piston engines and rotary engines. The liquid fuel burner is designed to operate with a fuel having a liquid consistency. However, the burner is operable with any fuel having a fluid type consistency including combustible gases and combustible powders.
The primary object of this invention is to construct a device that will efficiently combust liquid fuels without producing pollutants such as incompletely combusted particles and obnoxious gases such as carbon monoxide and without the production of the nitrogen compounds particularly the various compounds of nitrogen and oxygen. The combustor is also designed to generate a controlled temperature gas for utilization in an associated engine. While it is most conventional to utilize such combusted gases for the powering of a turbine engine, the combusted gases can be used to drive a piston engine of the type disclosed in my patent application entitled Pre-combustion Piston Engine. The general design of the combustor can be utilized with other systems for complete combustion of gases with certain modifications in overall design of the particular system involved.